Mh370 Wiki
12°05'20"N 104°09'05"E Saya tahu apa yang berlaku pada masa anda membaca ini saya akan mati. anda mesti taip koordinat ini 12 ° 05'20 "N 104 ° 09'05" E saya tidak mempunyai banyak masa mereka datang untuk saya sekarang 'Summaries' ...are here. Please also check http://avherald.com/h?article=4710c69b&opt=0 regularly for updates. Please contribute to the crowdmap showing latest incident reports: mh370search.crowdmap.com 'Press statements' March 15, 2014 Press Statement by Prime Minister *Up until the point at which it left military primary radar coverage, these movements are consistent with deliberate action by someone on the plane. *The last confirmed communication between the plane and the satellite was at 8:11AM Malaysian time on Saturday 8th March. *Aircraft is believed to have traveled one of two corridors: **"a northern corridor stretching approximately from the border of Kazakhstan and Turkmenistan to northern Thailand" **"a southern corridor stretching approximately from Indonesia to the southern Indian ocean" **These corridors do seem to match with the spot beam for the Inmarsat I3 IOR satellite **Map with satellite location, last radar contact, and possible last aircraft locations **If the statement (see Speculation section) from the Australian Civil Aviation Authority, that they were unaware of any flight path near Perth, is accurate, then this increases the chances that the "north" track was followed. Especially when also considering the extensive Australian air defense radar, and the earlier statement from Indonesia that it was never tracked on their radar. Category:Browse March 11, 2014 Press Statement by RMAF Gen. bin Daud *RMAF correction and retraction on MH370 tracked flying past Pulau Perak in Straits of Malacca press statements from MH, Malaysian authorities etc. Category:Browse 'Confirmed info' - FlightRadar24 playback of MH370 flight path (raw data) - Last received transponder data (via F-WMKC1): -''' Inmarsat statement:' "Routine, automated signals were registered on the Inmarsat network from Malaysia Airlines flight MH370 during its flight from Kuala Lumpur. This information was provided to our partner SITA, which in turn has shared it with Malaysia Airlines." (Inmarsat) Category:Browse 'Speculative info' *'Last satellite transmission traced to Indian Ocean off Australia; Malaysia concludes flight was hijacked''' (Bloomberg). **"Peter Gibson, spokesman for Australia's Civil Aviation Safety Authority, said he wasn't aware of the new information putting Flight 370 near Perth and that the Australia Maritime Safety Authority would have jurisdiction of the search if the plane did end up in the area." **"Malaysian Prime Minister Najib Razak has scheduled a press conference for 1 p.m. today in Kuala Lumpur." **A very rough estimate - taking a direct track from the last waypoint given in other articles (IGREX), at 450kts groundspeed would be approximately 6.5hrs total time, and around 3,000nm total distance. The last leg after IGREX would be roughly 2,000nm and 4.5hrs at 450kts groundspeed. This does not account for initial climbout, winds, the additional supposed climb to FL450, or potential faster cruise speed, however very roughly the plane should have had enough fuel to reach at least the general area off the coast of western Australia (SkyVector chart). **If it was flown close enought to Australia, it should have shown up on their air defense radar (Jindalee Operational Radar Network - Wikipedia ). ***"The JORN is so sensitive it is able to track planes as small as a Cessna 172 taking off and landing in East Timor 2600 km away." ***"The extent of available JORN coverage and actual system performance is highly variable and principally''' dependent on the state of the ionosphere', environmental conditions and an object's size and construction. AT 200am there is no path to that region on 24MHZ which the JORN uses" (Forum Post ) *US Officials have 'indication' that the plane went down in the Indian Ocean (ABC News). * USS Kidd being repositioned from South China Sea search area to Indian Ocean search area previously covered by US Navy aircraft, now going through Malacca Strait (Guardian) ** "It will take another 24 hours to move the ship into position, a senior Pentagon official told ABC News." * Assuming top speed of 30 knots and 24 hours sailing, potential crash site could be over 700 nautical miles, 800 miles or 1300 km from Kidd's current position. That would put it in the northern end of the western area search box in the Andaman Sea. (personal calculations) * White House press secretary Jay Carney confirms that "new Indian Ocean search area may be opened" (Reuters ). *Approximately 5 hours total flight time / would be about 2,200nm range *U.S. "aviation investigators" & "national security officials" possibly involved in the investigation - mentioned in article Possible wreckage *Discussions of possible debris found on Tomnod: **March Fuselage and fuel spill? (777 comparison) [http://www.tomnod.com/nod/challenge/malaysiaairsar2014/map/128148 128148] **Possible submerged debris (777 comparison) [http://www.tomnod.com/nod/challenge/malaysiaairsar2014/map/4894 4894] **Object (ship?) [http://www.tomnod.com/nod/challenge/malaysiaairsar2014/map/6060 6060] Category:Browse ACARS and SATCOM *Inmarsat confirms it received signals from MH370 - however not indicating the timing of those messages (pre or post transponder loss) (FlightGlobal ). *Based on automatic engine data sent via ACARS to Rolls Royce , "U.S. investigators" believe the aircraft flew for hours beyond the last confirmed radar contact location. (Wall Street Journal ). However, the Malaysian Transport Minister says Boeing and RR have not received any engine-related ACARS messages after contact was lost (New Straits Times) , and The Guardian says both Boeing and RR declined to comment on the claim (Guardian). *Engine reports are sent every 30 minutes *Source close to investigation: "Satellites picked up electronic ping from Malaysian flight MH370 after it lost contact with ground control (Reuters ). *It is not specified what this 'ping' is- 406Mhz ELT? Or another description of RR engine data (ACARS via SATCOM) *Good background info on ACARS/SATCOM/Datalink systems (The Atlantic ) Radar and Route *RMAF radar shows possible air turn back towards KL but altitude, heading and airspeed not published *Chinese military radar reported plane showing steep descent after transponder turned off, heading change from 020 to 330 *RMAF chief says military radar detected unidentified civilian aircraft 200 km NW of Penang, heading NW to Andaman Sea, at 2:15 am. Now checking with civilian ATC data, contact initially categorized as civilian aircraft. Time, distance and heading are different from the earlier, retracted Pulau Perak claim reported by Berita Harian. Note that Pulau Perak is located NW of Penang. (New Straits Times)(The Star) *Reports surfaced that the plane was flown between waypoints on a route pointing to the Andamans. This means the crew, for whatever reason, may have intentionally chosen a route. **Source: http://www.reuters.com/article/2014/03/14/us-malaysia-airlines-radar-exclusive-idUSBREA2D0DG20140314 **Waypoints/possible route, by Singapore Today's twitter account: http://twitter.com/sgify/status/444421777280614400/photo/1 **Waypoints - plot on enroute chart (SkyVector): ***Last confirmed radar contact, transponder turned off: 6.97000, 103.630 (detail on SkyVector enroute chart ) ****Note that this is almost exactly on IGARI and the FIR boundary between Singapore (WSJC) and Ho Chi Minh (VVTS) ***VAMPI intersection (detail on SkyVector enroute chart ) ***GIVAL intersection (detail on SkyVector enroute chart ) ***IGREX intersection (detail on SkyVector enroute chart ) ****Note that this last waypoint given is on the FIR boundary betwwen Kuala Lumpur (WMFC) and Chennai (VOMF) **Distance approximately 668.8 nm from IGARI to IGREX; it is unclear if the airway P68 was being followed exactly (including MAPSO?). At roughly 450kts groundspeed this would be 1hr 31min, leaving approximately 4.5hrs of fuel remaining after IGREX. Eyewitnesses *Locals near Kota Bharu, Kelantan report noises and lights from a low-flying plane (1000 metres?) flying along the coast, around 2 am *Locals near Marang, Terengganu report loud jet engine noise from north of Pulau Kapas, around 1:20 am (New Straits Times) *Eyewitness report from the "Songa Mercur" oil platform, off Vung Tau Category:Browse 'Debunked info''' Chinese Satellite pictures China's State Administration of Science found three large objects near N6.7 E105.63 using satellite imagery obtained on Sunday, but only released on Wednesday. (avherald) (Gmaps) * These pictures were released without authorization; an MMEA aircraft was deployed and found nothing related to flight MH370. (Yahoo News) * China embassy in KL also states pictures were not meant for public release and do not show MH370 debris (New Straits Times) * After searching again (since the sat image discovery), Vietnam has said nothing has been found. (CNN ) * Area has been searched before by Vietnamese assets but will be searched again. Malaysian aircraft are also heading to the area. (Guardian) * "Li Jiaxiang, chief of the Civil Aviation Administration of China, told reporters Thursday that the authorities could not confirm that the three objects of varying sizes detected by Chinese satellites belong to the missing aircraft." (New Straits Times) Flight over the peninsula, radar return from a point near Pulau Perak MH370 on RMAF radar at FL290 at 2.40am local time, heading west near Pulau Perak in Malacca Strait, reported by Berita Harian - retraction issued by RMAF chief, see press conference section (The Star Malaysia). * Despite the retraction, as of the morning press conference of 3/12, RMAF Chief Daud stating an unidentified radar target did traverse Malaysia and disappear in the Malacca Strait with RMAF seeking assistance from US FAA and NTSB to further analyze the record. (CNN) Life raft found near Port Dickson Life raft pulled from the sea by fishermen near Port Dickson, facing Straits of Malacca, around 12pm local time March 11. Is this from a ship or aircraft? * MMEA say it's not from aircraft (New Straits Times) Radio contact with the MH370 crew - 777 crew contacting MH370, hearing a mumbling response Passenger mobile phones still ringing * Actually a GSM network artifact for phones on international roaming. An explanation for this is given here, for example. Various debris fields Debris fields and oil slicks off Tho Chu (SW) and Vung Tau (SE) off Vietnam coast * Confirmed as marine debris and ship bunker oil Warning: Fuselage cracks near satcom antenna - Airworthiness Directive (AD) for Boeing 777, warning of a fuselage failure near the satcom antenna * Did not apply to 9M-MRO per Boeing statement (Reuters ) Category:Browse